OneShot Love
by Sorceress Fujin
Summary: SquallXZell Request story for Verdannii de la Rosa. Its EXTREMELY SHORT! This is a MaleXMale fic. Also has a bit of cross dressing... You'll be suprised who...!


Disclaimer: I do NOT own FF8.  
  
Author Note: This story was a request by Verdannii de la Rosa, from my story "Fujin writes a  
  
Story." that I posted for anyone who wants a certain couple done. Due to the request of a PG  
  
comedy/Romance.  
  
Warning!!!  
  
This story does contain MALE X MALE relationships! And crossdressing...  
  
. .  
  
.One-Shot Love.  
  
+ The night seemed to pass by slower than the previous. Maybe it was the bitter wind nipping at his  
  
exposed legs, or the excitement he received from dressing in a black knee-length skirt, and halter  
  
top. Only a shall to keep him from the cold; his high heals not helping in the least. 'I wonder  
  
what chicken-wuss would do if he saw me like this?' Almasy thought, as he began to continue  
  
on to the club.  
  
++Elsewhere..  
  
+ It was a early Monday morning when the reporters once again flocked around the Commanders  
  
office while he tried to leave it. "Can't all of you just leave me alone?!" Squall yelled upset.   
  
"Who are you dating now?" "Why did you break up with Miss. Heartilly?" The questions went  
  
on and on before he finally lost it.  
  
"I-LOVE-MEN!" The commander screamed, facing them. "I have no intreest in woman, none  
  
what-so-ever. Now will you all finally leave?"  
  
If only he knew where this would lead him.  
  
++A year later....  
  
+ Balamb Garden was growing more and more each day, new students wanting to join the famous  
  
garden. Woman flocked to the man in leather, his silent demeaner, and sexuality a larger turn on to them. Squall sighed, placing his gloved palm against his forehead. "Haven't they gotten the point?" He asked out-loud to no one in particular.   
  
Blond hair shook softly on top of the tattooed faced man, "Guess the news or the headlines in last years newspaper did not get to them. You would think it would! I mean it was huge! 'Squall Leonhart savior of the world confesses his love for men!'" Zell said before running to catch up with his commander.  
  
"Leave me alone Zell." Leonhart said as he entered his room, only to have the younger male  
  
follow and sit beside him on the bed.  
  
"I've had something I wanted to tell you for a long time...." Dintch said, twirling his thumbs around in a clockwise circle. "I-" A knock at the door interupted them, but before the savior could answer the door. Chickwuss had leaned over and pressed his pale lips to his, not noticing the door as if flew open to reveal a hyper-active jelly bean come to a full stop and gasp.  
  
Selphie couldn't help but giggle with delight, "OH! Squally's found his first boyfriend!" Giggling again she jumped up and down. "That's so cute!"  
  
His greiver chain dangled back and forth as he stood up sharply. "Selphie! It's not what it looks like..!"   
  
Stress. Squall groaned, no matter how hard he tried to ignore his own wants and needs he  
  
couldn't get that blond haired boy off his mind. 'Dammit Zell.' Angrily he reached for his phone and dialed.  
  
"Zell?"  
  
"Whoa- Uh, Squall, hey! Um sorry about yestur-"  
  
"Want to meet at Timbers club tonight? I need a drink."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Zell?"  
  
"....Oh sorry! Yeah, sounds great! 8'clock sound okay?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Click.  
  
That's Leonhart for you never saying goodbye. Either way, the hyper-blonde couldn't help but do a little dance, before grabbing his jacket and running out to catch a train there as fast as possible.  
  
Air seemed to be a bit chillier tonight then it had before, walking down the street he couldn't help but spot a certain blonde waiting outside the club he usually attended. 'Chicken-wuss....' The love for him seemed to grow over the years, luckily covered by his arrogance.  
  
Taking a breath of confidence that he had so much of he sauntered up to the unsespecting male and winked, "Hey chicken-wuss, care to-"  
  
"You early." Another voice said, getting off the train and continuing over.   
  
"Seifer?!" Both the men yelled in unison.   
  
He couldn't help but feel his heart break in two at the sight of them together. "Y-Yeah what did you expect?" Almasy said arrogantly, taping his high-heal against the ground.  
  
Squall blinked and groaned, this day just kept getting weirder and weirder. Stepping between them he started to head into the club but now before stopping. "Your welcome to join us as well Seifer."   
  
Seifer Almasy had accepted the offer and continued into darkly-lit club with them. It wasn't halfway through the night before he left, leaving the two alone together.   
  
Both seemed intrigued with one another, they had been slow dancing to a fast paced song for the past two hours.  
  
With one look at the moon he knew that Dintch would never love him, his heart would always  
  
belong to Squall.  
  
It was not three months later that the engagment of Squall and Zell was announced......  
  
The End.  
  
Author Note: I realize this is a extremely short story! Very short! But it was a request towards  
  
my requesting story I posted, "Fujin writes a story."   
  
Couldn't think of what to do for a humorous/romance, PG, story. Hope it was a nice little read  
  
though for you, Verdannii de la Rosa! 


End file.
